My Boy
by chez26
Summary: Chloe meets a boy called Mark at her mum's work place. The begin to date but is it Riley that Mark really likes? And does Riley like him too?
1. Chloe meets Mark

My Boy!!!

As Chloe strolled down the crowded corridor of her mother's work building, her mind was, as always on her ex boyfriend, Ryan. They had recently split, but still she could not get over him. They had been together for 6 months and everyone had said that they were the perfect couple. But, 1 week ago, Ryan had approached Chloe and told her straight that he thought they should see other people. After a day, she had found out he was with the class slut, Mandy Walker.

Crash!!!

Chloe collided with another person in the corridor, paperwork flew everywhere and Chloe found herself fly to the floor with a thud to the head. As she looked up with sheer embarrassment, she saw the most handsome boy before her. He had short, spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes that gave off a mischievous feature. He wore joggers and a lose blue t-shirt to match his dazzling eyes. He looked around her own age. Chloe could not believe how handsome he was.

'Are you Ok?! The boy asked hurriedly as he extended a hand to help her up.

Chloe gratefully took it, finding her feet, removed her blonde curls from her face and smiled her best smile at the boy!

'I'm fine! I'm so sorry about that. Here let me help you!' she insisted as she started to pick up the loose pieces of paper the boy had dropped. When all pieces were collected, the boy smiled at Chloe and extended a hand to her.

'My name's Mark!'

'Chloe!' Chloe replied, trying to act normal, although inside she felt as if she would faint.

'So, what are you doing in a place like this? He asked as he clung to the pieces of paper with his hand.

'Oh, I've just been to see my mum. She works here!' she replied, embarrassed about how immature she sounded.

'I guess you mean Macy Carlson! You look just like her!'

'Everyone says that. So, do you work here?' she questioned, hoping that the conversation would never end.

'Well, no but yes!' he replied, laughing at the confused look on Chloe's face.

'My dad works here. I've had to help him out here for a month as a punishment.'

'Oh. What did you do!' Chloe asked, hoping she didn't sound too rude or eager.

'Oh' he laughed as he heaved gently.

'I, eh, sort of, beat up some boy because he tried to steal my girlfriend.'

'Oh' Chloe replied, disappointment showing on her face. He has a girlfriend.

'But don't worry' he quickly continued. 'I'm split up with that girl now. I still want your number.'

Chloe stared at him, a slow smile spreading across her face, taken aback at the sudden gesture.

'I mean, that is, if you want me to have your number' he quickly added, not wanting to sound too desperate.

'NO! of course you can have my number.' She almost shouted, embarrassed at how eager she sounded.

She quickly got a pen and note pad from her bag and scribbled down her number.

'You won't mind if I ask you on a date then?' he asked her, growing more confident.

She almost screamed in delight. 'Of course you can ask me on a date!' she replied as she handed the paper neatly folded to Mark.

'I can only do Wednesdays and Saturdays because I have football and Boxing the other days.'

Chloe looked at him and realized why he was so fit. At least they would have something to talk about. Her sister did Boxing.

'That's fine!' she replied.

'Well, I've gotta get going. I'll ring ya about noon tomorrow' He said before he strolled casually down the corridor. Chloe watched him walk round a corner before she started jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Double Date

My Boy

Chloe sat on Riley's bed wearing her newest jeans and a pink, flowery top, her hair fell just below her shoulders in blond curls and she was gossiping, as usual.

'He's 15 and he lives a few blocks away! He goes to Maryland school and he is the most handsome boy you will ever meet!!!'

'So, when are you meeting him?' Riley asked her sister, while she sat cross-legged on her bed, wearing joggers and a vest top, her blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. Chloe had obviously told Riley everything that had happened between her and Mark at their mother's work and the phone conversation they had shared the night before.

'Tomorrow at 7. He's taking me to see that new film, Horror Rivals. I can't wait!!!'

'Are you kidding!' Riley replied, smiling. 'Me and Andrew are going to see that tomorrow at 20 past 7. Looks like we'll be on a double date sis!!'

'That's a great idea sis. We can actually have a double date. I'll ring Mark and ask him if that's Ok. Then after, we can go to Sloppy Rays and have a milkshake or something,' She hurried before hurrying downstairs.

Riley sat in her room, bewildered at how fast her sister had just rushed out of the room. She obviously liked this boy a lot.

As Riley sat watching TV , Chloe entered the room once more.

'I've just gotten off the phone with Mark and he says that that'll be great!' she said as she laid herself down next to Riley, lifting her blonde curls from her face.

Riley sat up straight and pushed her blonde hair from her face before turning to her sister. ' You know Chloe. I always dreamed of us going on double dates and things like that.' She said smiling at the thought. When they were younger, they were not as close as twins were meant to be. Riley was always doing something adventurous or naughty where Chloe would be doing something more girly like doing her hair and experimenting with make-up. But as they had grown older, Riley had grown more girlish and started wearing make-up and doing her hair nice and they had grown closer.

'I know. Me too. Do you remember that time when you told me you had kissed a boy and I totally flipped because we had always promised each other that I would kiss a boy first!' Chloe said as she smiled, remembering the memory.

Riley smiled, remembering how Chloe had refused to talk to her. 'Yeah and I was dared to tell you by Amber because she always loved us to argue.'

'Yeah, why was that anyways?' Chloe asked, confused.

'Because she hated it when we was close because she always wanted to be my best friend. She used to pay me just so I'd be her partner.' Riley said, laughing at the memory.

'You never told me that'

'Yeah, that's because you would have gone crying to mum and she would have had a go at me and I would have never gotten any more money from Amber.' Riley said, smiling.

'You were always so devious when you were little. You're still devious now!' Riley laughed.

'Where did you think I got the money to buy all them water balloons I used to chuck from my bedroom window.'

'I'm glad we've got closer!' Chloe smiled at the thought of her and Riley growing older and growing more and more closer.

'Me too!'


	3. PPicking them up!

My Boy

'Chloe! Hurry up. They'll be here any minute!' Riley yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She wore a black ra ra skirt that showed her tanned legs with a Pink Pineapple halter neck top and black shoes. Her blond hair fell just below her shoulders and her blue eyes looked huge.

Chloe appeared from the top of the stairs and made her way down the stairs. She wore a yellow strap top and a black pleated skirt. Her blond curls fell around her face and her make-up had been applied cautiously.

'Finally!' Riley said as she grabbed the keys from the side, just as the doorbell went.

'I'll get it!' Chloe insisted as she hurried to the door. As she opened it, two handsome boys stood there looking extremely smart.

'Come in quickly' Chloe insisted as she let the boys in. Andrew wore a black shirt with black trousers. His black hair spiked and his brown eyes went well with his tanned skin.

Mark wore an ice blue shirt with tight jeans and his blond hair was spiked to perfection.

Riley stepped out from the kitchen, kissed Andrew and insisted that they make their way to the movie theatre before they missed their film.


End file.
